The present invention relates to an automotive window screen control device which utilizes a winding device to take up or let down a wire so as to hoist a screen on a telescopic post.
During the summer season, window screens may be used to protect against the radiation of the sun. Several automotive window screen devices have been known for this purpose. An automotive window screen device generally has hook or hanger means for hanging over a window glass. The common disadvantage of the known automotive window screen devices is that the hanging angle is not adjustable once they are fastened to the body of a car.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automotive window screen control device which can be conveniently adjusted to change the hanging angle of the screen thereof. It is another object of the present invention to provide an automotive window screen control device which utilizes a motor-driven winding device to hoist a screen on a telescopic tube.